Those Emerald Eyes
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Smithy likes Jane but is afraid, he's not good enough, will jane care? Will Jane confess her true feelings? Jane/Smithy


***I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters. **

My work keeps me busy, yet I don't mind, sometimes I get a bruise, but it doesn't matter. I hammer away, fix dents, or shining metal, it's not that I don't enjoy it, actually I hope the inventions I create will make life easier. The highlight of my day, is watching a certain girl knight swinging away at the practice dummy. When she moves it's like she's dancing, those emerald eyes sparkle when she's excited, that smile that takes your breath away. She doesn't know that I take delight when she gets mad or fights with Gunther.

Today as usual, I'm hammering away, until I'm interrupted by Jane "Smithy!"

_She wants something_

"Yes Jane?"

"Can you help me with something?"

_I knew it_

"You already are"

"Can you help me bring a present for Dragon?"

"Why not call him to pick it up?"

"I want it to be a surprise"

"And when do you need to do this?"

"Tomorrow"

_Great, I guess I can't sleep in_

"Then when do we need to leave the castle?"

"Tomorrow morning, I'll come by and wake you"

**Too early the next day**

Jane came to wake me up a few hours before daylight "Smithy, Smithy wake up"

_Is that Jane?_

"Smithy"

_Wouldn't it be funny if I pulled a little trick on her? Maybe later_

With my eyes closed I pretended to be asleep. She bent down and shook my arm "Smithy wake up!"

_Maybe a trick now is alright_

I grabbed her arm, and took her in a bear hug saying "Pig you came to wake me up how sweet"

"Smithy, it's not Pig it's Jane"

"That's funny pig, you sound a lot like Jane"

"If you opened your eyes you would see who it is"

As I opened my eyes, her face was inches away from mine, those emerald eyes of hers were dilated, and she smelled of smoke and lavender. Those lips of hers were so inviting, it would have been so easy to steal kiss, but I let go of her and apologized "Sorry Jane, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Standing up and wiping the dust off, she said "Think nothing of it. I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed "

With Jane waiting outside the stables, I thought over what I just did.

_I meant no harm, yet I so wanted to steal those lips of hers. Those eyes, I wish I could just stare into those eyes._

Shaking off those thoughts, I finished getting dressed, and headed outside where Jane stood next to a wheel barrel holding a large doll in her likeness.

Laughingly I asked "Jane, is that supposed to be you?"

"Dragon says he sometimes has nightmares, so I thought, since I can't live in his cave, he could sleep with this doll"

"Alright, then let's get moving"

**In the forest**

"This is going to take a while, do you mind of I just talk to you?"

"You are anyway"

"Smithy how is that you work so hard and never ask for help?"

In a matter of fact way, I replied "If I complained about it, nothing would get done."

Happily, she declared "That's one of the things I like about you Smithy."

_How adorable, let's see if you can get flustered_

"Really, than I'll ask you, why do you always peek at me while you're in the courtyard?"

Jane got flustered, I was just joking but now I think she really does.

Shocked, she exclaimed "How did you know?"

_So you are looking at me. Let's see what your thinking_

Teasingly, I asked "So you are? How interesting. Why would you bother looking at a pig farmers son when the son of a merchant stands in front of you everyday?"

Jane's face reddened, she looked away and shyly she replied "I think you are..."

_Oh Jane very lovable and adorable. I shouldn't tease you too much_

Interrupting I said "Jane i was just joking"

Punching me in the shoulder, irritatedly she exclaimed "That's not very funny"

Laughingly I replied "Sorry I have a sick sense of humor"

Jane touched my arm, causing me to stop in my tracks. Shyly, she confessed "Well I'll tell you then anyway, I think your very... "

_How brave of you Jane_

"Very what Jane? Very ugly, very smelly, very..."

"Manly, I think your very manly"

_Really? That's very adorable, let's see if there is anything else that can get you flustered_

"So what is it about me that is so manly?"

"Today, when I tried to wake you up, your grabbed me and embraced me. You thought it was pig and when you opened your eyes, those blue eyes of yours were so intense that I have thought about them the whole time. And sometimes when I'm hitting dummy, I look at you and it appears as though you're looking at me. Are you?"

_So you have noticed_

"It depends, what do you want to hear and what do you want to know?"

"I want to hear and know the truth"

"Than you'll have to do something for me"

"Like what?"

"Stare into my eyes"

"Alright"

So we stopped and stared at one another and continued to talk.

"So how do you feel?"

"I don't know what to feel, nervous yet excited at the same time"

Her eyes were big, and dilated with excitement, her lips nice and plump, they beckoned me.

_I wish I could steal those lips of yours_

"Me too, so you want to know. Yes Jane, I have glanced at you. Why? Is there more you want to know?"

"Smithy, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Can you hug me like you did this morning?"

_Jane what are you trying to do?_

Hugging her tightly, I asked "Like this?"

"Yes, can we just stand here like that for a few minutes?"

_Yes but I'm afraid I won't want to let go of you_

"Sure but whatever for?"

"Smithy, your nice and strong, being held in your arms is very comforting. I think I like you Smithy"

_Oh Jane, I love you, but I think your too good for me_

Teasingly, I said "That can explain why your heart is beating so fast"

With her head on my chest, she listened to my heart and said calmly "Smithy your heart is also beating fast"

_Who wouldn't be excited by your beauty, I want to be with you. I would love to make you my wife, but I don't think that your mother would approve of a pig farmers son. I can't do this to you_

"Jane we should get moving our we won't make it to Dragons cave"

Letting go of Jane, I started walking. Jane just kept silent as we kept walking. Soon the morning daylight began to shine, and I was feeling tired. Assuming Jane is tired, I asked "Do you want to rest for a bit? "

Relieved, she sighed "Yes, I thought my legs were going to fall off"

We sat under a shady tree, the birds were singing happily, but Jane was silent.

I looked beside me and saw Jane had fallen asleep.

_If I gave her a kiss would she know?_

Talking in her sleep she said "Smithy, I love you"

My heart began to ache, I wanted to reciprocate her feelings, but I didn't want to start something I couldn't finish.

"Smithy, please, don't go"

_Just a kiss, that's all_

Leaning forward, I kissed her affectionately. Her lips were nice and soft. I couldn't part from those lips they were just too sweet. When I finally was going to part, Jane opened her eyes and said "Smithy, did you kiss me?"

"Did you want me too?"

Wrapping her arms around my neck she said "Then let me kiss you"

She affectionately kissed my lips as tears escaped her eyes, when she parted, she asked "Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I didn't want your family to be against it"

"It's alright, they won't as long as I'm happy, it won't matter"

"But I didn't admit anything"

_3,2,1_

"What! But you kissed me"

"Looking straight at her eyes I said "That feistiness, is very attractive"

She stayed quiet the rest of the way.

**Dragons cave**

"Alright, just leave it over there near his rock pillow"

"Rock pillow?"

"That giant boulder over there"

Leaving the oversized doll we quickly made our way back to the forest.

**The forest**

Spotting a wild horse, I told Jane "Stay there, I'm going to get that horse"

Taming the wild horse, I told Jane to hang on. Letting Jane ride the horse, I walk along side them. Thankful, Jane said "Smithy, thank you, for everything"

_Why did you have to put on that adorable face_

"No problem"

"Smithy, what will become of us?"

Being honest, I answered "That's an easy answer, you'll become my wife and bear my children."

"You didn't have to mention bearing children, it's embarrassing"

"I'd like to have a large family"

"I'm scrawny I don't think I'm fit for child-bearing"

"Your strong, I'm sure you'll be fine"

"And what do we tell the others?"

"I'm sure they'll figure it out when we marry"

"Then when do we wed?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"That doesn't give us much time"

"All we need is for everyone to show up, and some food"

"Are you really as patient as you claim to be?

"Are you as beautiful as I think you are? Yes."

"Don't worry, I'm done asking questions. I think I'll take a nap"

**The castle stables**

Jane was still asleep, so I carried her to her tower, lay Jane down on her bed. As I left her room, I was greeted by Jester "It's funny, but I think something has changed between you two"

"Jester I need find someone to marry me and Jane?"

"I can do that for you. I was given the power to wed others when the king saw a lack of priests. I'm no priest, but I have the power of one."

"Can you tell the others to prepare for tomorrows wedding. It's only going to be you me, Jane, Pepper, Rake, and Dragon and maybe Gunther"

"So top-secret wedding? Just leave it to me."

**Dinnertime in the courtyard**

Guiding Jane toward the courtyard "Keep those eyes closed until I tell you to open them."

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No not yet"

"How about now?"

"Almost...Now"

When Jane opened her eyes, she saw a brightly lit corner decorated with lanterns, fruits and all the smiling faces of her friends.

Shocked, she asked "Smithy is this..."

"Yes Jane, we are getting married. Run away now if you think this is a mistake"

Grabbing my hands she said "Under the crescent moon, let us wed and be together"

"Congratulations petal" said Pepper

"I didn't know" said Rake

"Short lives, always changing their minds" said Dragon

"Why am I here?" Asked Gunther

"If everyone's ready I'll happily begin this ceremony. Do you lady knight, Jane Turnkey take Smithy as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold until the day you breathe your last breath?"

"I do"

"Do you Smithy take Jane as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold until the day you breathe your last breath?"

"No, I Jethro Junior take Jane Turnkey as my wife. The feisty, red headed woman, with those emerald eyes."

**Epilogue. **

Married life is great, except our busy lives keep us away from each other most of the time. It's not that's alright, but I get to watch her everyday striking dummy, dancing with him like a work of art. We still live in the castle, the both of us live in Jane's tower. Using Jesters advice, I tease Jane, in order to see her adorable side.

On a daily basis, she will smile and say "How was that?"

Teasingly I'll say "I don't know wasn't looking"

"**Jethro!**"

But to calm her I walk toward her, kiss her and act as if nothing happened. It may not be a perfect life but it's good enough for us.


End file.
